


Enter your password

by xxDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smitten Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Alec is trying to mooch off of Magnus' wifi, because he is in great need, and puts their own name in as the password. You can say he is shocked when it actually works and he's now connected to Magnus' wifi.----Or the prompt stolen from @banesarchangel twitter account





	Enter your password

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is the shortest and the cheesiest thing I've ever written but I hope you enjoy! <3 
> 
> D.

Alec has forgotten about this. He is screwed. This assignment was here to write for over two weeks by now but he was so busy with his neighbor. Not like _busy with his neighbor_ (oh, he wishes he could) but he went for dinner with Magnus last weekend, they had a movie night this Monday and they visited the theme park yesterday. Each time _he_ invited Alec, this is the only explanation he has. It would be impolite to refuse, Magnus is so nice and amazing and _handsome_ and-

Right. The thing is Alec is doomed right now because he has been trying to finish this work for hours. The deadline is midnight but it’s pretty hard when he keeps thinking about Magnus and their day. He knows he shouldn’t. He really does but this is stronger than him and he is smitten, just not enough to admit it. Somehow his fingers dance smoothly on the keyboard finding the best words possible and Alec is sure he is possessed because writing is never so easy. He smiles at the last sentence he wrote because it is really fitting and he puts a period, finishing the whole assignment. He breathes loudly, the tension escaping from his arms, and he leans against back of his chair.

He did it. He finished it.

He opens his mail, writes few words to his professor and adds the file into a new message, smiling widely at his achievement. He can’t believe he really succeed and he can’t wait to tell Magnus about it. Maybe this time he could ask him out but like _really ask him out_ and they could go on a date and he could kiss him after they walk home from it and-

_Your e-mail can’t be sent._

“What?”, Alec whispers to himself, his eyes glued to the screen. This can’t be, it’s not possible. He tries again, desperately praying for some miracle but he is, again, informed it failed. “No, no, no”, he shakes his head, his irises staring at the mail, looking for an explanation. He notices a small exclamation point next to the wifi icon and he understands. “No, you can’t do this to me right now, not now”, he groans loudly, looking at the clock which shows proudly that it’s half past eleven. Great.

He wastes ten minutes trying to reset his router which it obviously a failure and he almost feels like crying. After his unsuccessful attempt he sits on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. How is he supposed to find a wifi in the middle of the night that isn’t secured by password?

Oh.

Magnus has wifi, he could help him.

He jumps from the bed and rushes through the hallway, suddenly finding himself in front of Magnus’ door. He knocks few times but no one responds and Alec’s heart sinks, dread filling his body.

_Call him, call him, call him_ , his mind shouts when he comes back to his apartment. There is a rational part of him that knows he may be sleeping by now but there is also this part which desperately needs to send this e-mail. He looks at the clocks and realizes he has twelve minutes left. _Shit._ He dials Magnus, breathing loudly when he listens to the signal. There is a small sound that indicates Magnus answered and it’s only a second later when he hears him.

“Alexander, is everything okay?”, he asks, his voice full of concern.

“Yeah”, Alec whispers, immediately smiling just because he is able to talk to him. “Are you home by any chance?”, he says hesitantly.

“No, we’re having a night in with my friends at Catarina’s. Do you need anything?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt. Have a nice night”, he tells him, ready to end the call.

“Hey, wait, you’re sure everything is alright?”, Magnus checks and Alec can imagine how his face furrows with confusion.

“Yeah, positive, see you tomorrow”

“Bye, Alexander”, he answers and the line goes dead.

He could’ve asked. Like how dumb he is. He just needed a password, why is he so chaotic?

Six minutes. Great, amazing.

He breathes again, opening his wifi page and scrolls though addresses, wishing he can find a free one but as he assumed, there is no such option. He notices Magnus’ wifi and clicks at it. Maybe he could try, maybe he could figure something out.

Five minutes.

Oh, for fucks sake, he’s going to try.

_Enter the password._

“Yeah, okay, Alec, you can do this, it’s not Pentagon”, he tells himself, his fingers already tapping the letters.

_Chairman Meow._ Failed. Good idea tho, Alec is proud.

_Theme park. Waffles. Orange juice. Pineapple pizza._ Failed. Failed. Failed. Failed.

“Shit”, he breathes, his foot pattering against the carpet.

_Ragnor, Catarina, Raphael._ Failed, failed, failed.

“Gosh, how ridiculous you can get, Alec”, he shakes his head at himself. “Doesn’t hurt to try”

_Alexander._ Password accepted.

“Accepted?”, he screams, catching his head in his hands. “Oh my God”, he mumbles to himself, quickly sending the e-mail. He looks at the clock, 11:59 pm. “It worked, oh my God”, he laughs loudly, shaking his head. He looks at the screen again, the wifi icon showing proudly. “Oh, it worked”, he breathes, swallowing slowly. He stares, blinking, his heart beating fast in his chest. He doesn’t know how long he sits here like this but he is pulled from his trance by someone knocking on the door. He doesn’t look though the peephole, yanking his door open.

“Oh, hi”, he says when his eyes adjust to the sight. Magnus is standing right there in front of him, his eyes full of worry. He’s panting a little, which is incredibly hot in Alec’s opinion, and it looks like he was running. “Why are you there?”, he asks bluntly before he can stop himself. Magnus lifts his eyebrows at him, unimpressed.

“You called me _before midnight_ , I was scared something bad had happened”, he emphasizes his words.

“I told you it’s okay”, Alec blurts, admiring the way Magnus’ arms tighten when he rests them on his hips. “My wifi kinda broke and I needed to send this e-mail before midnight and I wanted to use yours”

“You could’ve just asked”, Magnus sighs, shaking his head at his ridiculousness. “You should’ve used it, it was important”

“I already did”, he says before his brain registers the words. Magnus stares at him blankly, looking like he is in shock.

“I’m sorry?”, he asks and by the small, shaky tone in his voice Alec is able to state clearly why. He blinks at him, his heart fluttering slightly, finally understanding what Magnus is so scared of. He likes him. Just like Alec likes him. He smiles widely, biting his lower lip to stop the disbelieving laugh that wants to escape him.

“I didn’t know you use your neighbors’ names as passwords”, he says, a small smirk appearing on his face. Magnus grins at him, stepping closer.

“I don’t use my neighbors’ names, I use yours”, he tells him and Alec can feel a lump in his throat.

“Okay”

“Okay?”, Magnus lifts his eyebrows at him, making another move. There is a sudden twitch in Alec’s arm and he absent-mindedly reaches for Magnus’ waist to pull him closer. He doesn’t know how the mood shifted so fast but he is not complaining, watching as Magnus licks his lips looking at Alec’s own.

“Can we make our weekly movie nights date nights?”, he breathes, leaning closer to Magnus’ face.

“If you weren’t such an emotional cripple, we would’ve done it months ago”, Magnus jokes, his grin wide when he cradles Alec’s face in his palms.

“I give you that because you’re right. Thanks for the password tho”, he smiles at him, his lips dangerously close to Magnus’.

“Anytime, _Alexander_ ”, his neighbor breathes before he connects their mouths in a kiss.

It’s really good Alec is so oblivious all the time. He doesn’t care it took them, _him_ , months to realize because now he is here, kissing his amazing friend who is as smitten with Alec as Alec is with Magnus. And if he is honest, this is the best thing in the world.


End file.
